Forces of Nature
by Roy McHunter
Summary: This is a story of a young man who dreams to become one of the greatest Hunters known. His journey from a normal kid to a hunter of reknown among guilds across the land with his friends.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73aaff5246cfbd721865e3a361bdbd52"The ocean roared loudly as the waves crashed against the deck of a single boat that dared sailed through it, a rather plain dinghy that seemed to have the bare minimum inside of it. One being a box that had a bit of fruit inside, a mast that had a sail attached to it that caught the winds as the storm brewed angrily and lastly, a young man easily in his late teens, who wore a pair of red shorts and a red skin tight shirt. His red hair was rather long and tied up into a pony tail that spiked out at the end while his grey eyes scanned the horizon full of curiosity and adventures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d34ff5bee16da3c0fce392615874674"The strange thing for a boy in his circumstances was that he was laughing rather loudly, if anyone were around they could have possibly heard it over the booming thunder coming from the dark clouds above. The boisterous noise coming from him seemed never ending as the patter of the water poured down upon him. Off in the distance, a light that seemed to blink repeatedly, signaling the nearby dock for any incoming ships./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe90569f81cb8146d4c0a353f8dab12a""Hahahaha! A village! This is awesome!" He yelled out to the skies, seemingly nothing couldn't dampen his mood. His grey eyes scanning the water before he noticed something that put him on edge, barely even noticable in the dark depths. The water went from pitch black, to a small light blue that disappeared as quickly as it showed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46f3164bc1d3045f78cb792935de70c""This is going to suck." He said simply, the grin sticking to his face before a rather large tail came out of the water quickly slamming into the dinghy causing it to rip in half with ease. The red head was sent into the air before he came crashing down into the water head first, flopping around as he tried to swim back to the surface and avoid drowning. Opening his eyes in the water, he had to swiftly push himself to the right as the blue beast's teeth clamped down where he previously was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54d5fda824c6402425361218e4ec0451"Swimming harder to get to shore, quickly realizing it was futile to try and outswim the monster that obviously thrived in the sea. Only more so as he felt a building pressure from behind him, turning in time only to see a beam of concentrated water slam into his chest and throwing him out of the water once again, skipping him like a rock on the surface of the waves from the sheer force./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d7f1346d8c5657370884183bb06451""Ow! Shit! Fuck!" He yelled out in pain each time his body bounced off the water, finally landing with a harsh splash as he sank into the raging waters. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, a dim light lit up the area briefly only for the pain to overcome the young man while he slowly choked on the water and his mind faded to black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdf58c651ed0da361f3cbabeefb04990""Do you think he's OK? He's finally breathing, how long will it be before he wakes up?" A gruff voice seemed to ring out in the distance, disturbing the unconscious man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acb763c1bd9a70846cb4a09b8b4fc536""He should be waking up soon enough, we just have to let him rest. Not many people go against a Lagiacrus without a weapon or armour and survive. He's even more so lucky considering the storm the past through." Another voice replied, presumably female due to the softness of her voice, causing the red head to stir from his slumber. Painfully opening his eyes, squinting at the light that beamed down straight into his face as he tried to take in his surroundings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21cd0e50733ac564b2778141192f20a9""Oh great! You're waking up! Tell me young man, are you feeling alright? Can you tell us your name?" The man asked, the red head finally able to open his eyes completely and focusing on the gentleman that spoke to him. A rather buff man that was without a shirt yet had a pair of black trunks, a brown ponytail that lead down to the middle of his back, his tanned shin was littered with small and large scars showing a background of many battles. His dark brown eyes stared down at the previously knocked out teen in a bit of worry as he awaited for an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3541734b06b875ccde3957f72d0c3213""Y-yea, it's Roy. Roy McHunter, who are you? Where am I?" Roy replied with his own questions, trying his best to sit up only to feel like his muscle were screaming at him to stay still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd31877323173f539e2065025068a4e8""Hey relax kid, you took a nice little beating from our friend the Lagiacrus. I wouldn't move too much if I were you." The man chuckled to himself at the red heads expense. "As for who I am and where you are, my name is Bacol and you're in the Yeth Villages infirmary my boy! Where you'll get the best treatment from some of the best medics! Or only medics depending on how you look at it." The buff man finished as he laughed once again at his own joke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622d6f7484d182a21244135f6c29da7e""Don't be so rude to the poor boy! He's probably nervous after having such an unfortunate event like that happen to him!" The feminine voice scolded before she looked down at Roy. Getting a good look at her, the woman looked rather young, long blue hair that barely reached past her shoulders. White skin the seemed to not have a single blemish across it and her eyes sparked in anger showing a soft blue color before the gazed at the boy in bed and began to smile again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9922dc1ef8816873851a7261fe3d7ded""Hello, my name is Alexis. I'm a nurse here at Yeth village. You were found in a pretty bad shape do you think you feel any better now?" She asked gently, a smile gracing her lips while she stared down at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bc20638526bb534bd8e794fb7921e91"Roy stared at her for a few moments, simply trying to comprehend the situation before finally a rather large grin appeared on his face, fighting against his own body as he held out his hand to her a spoke joyfully. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Waking up to a smile as gorgeous as yours, what man wouldn't be fine? My dear Alexis, I know we just met but...Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked rapidly, causing the man named Bacol to laugh indignantly, not paying attention to the woman's reaction he didn't notice he mood turn sour as a tick mark seemed to appear as she growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623588f1fc48333154ecca95c8055590""Moga be damned, another pervert!" She yelled before grabbing the mattress he was in a flipping it violently off the edge, slamming Roy and the matress into Bacol before all three went tumbling onto the floor. "He's fine! You deal with him!" She yelled back before storming off in a huff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b4e8f5437b0cd81f9fefc4e567bb1d"A waterfall of years ran down Roy's face as he groaned in pain, yet ignoring that for the woman instead. "Oh my heart! Another lovely woman has gotten away!" He shouted woefully as he stayed sprawled out on the floor. Meanwhile, Bacol stood up and reached his arm out in offer, seemingly never ending in his laughter at what he witness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7e1d143fa5169eb9ad2ba8c51402e3""Damn kid, now that was funny. I like you already! But seriously we need to get out of here before she comes back and chases us out." He said as he grabbed the red head and lead him out of the infirmary. Covering his eyes as the bright sun shined down on the two, Roy finally took his first look at the village he had landed in, people walked up and down the dirt roads whil free markets lined up selling good of all kinds. The people bustling about whether to get food for their families, or jewelry for their wives. Huts were sporadically placed around, few with signs indicating they were a business or trade while others seemed to be houses for the villagers. The dock where he came in to the far East while to the West was forest as far as the eye could see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3aced59b4f1b211a20fb8db3aaf5f9""This place looks awesome! It's so open and friendly!" Complimented Roy as he followed beside Bacol, his his roaming everything that came within his line of sight in pure excitement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well thank you! Our little village may not be as well off as some of the larger ones, but the people here are all friendly and work hard to make a living. Having this place colonized between two of the larger villages one including the capital makes business and trade a big profit among other things due to people always travelling through and since the dock transports goods almost everyday we always have a source of income." Bacol explained quite thoroughly, before bellowing out in laughter. "Of course, there's nothing more profitable and popular here than our own guild! The Monster Hunters come and take jobs while also providing protection from any beast that'd dare attack!" He continued to explain rather loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70ea77098bf431524babeef44f7eeb77"Roy's eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter at the mention of the guild, pointing at it before turning to speak. "So that's a guild huh?" He question in excitement. "Where you can become an official Hunter?" Roy didn't wait for a reply before he dashed off towards the building, Bacol hot on his trail as he shouted for him to slow down. Not heeding the the man's words, Roy finally made it to the doors that allowed entry to the guild before he pointed inside and shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed3e6495903091ce6934cc318bcb8d1""Sign me up to be a Monster Hunter! Under the name Roy McHunter! The man who will slay the god beast themselves!"/p


End file.
